Hollow steel tubing in common geometric shapes, including rounds, squares, rectangles, and polygons (such as octagons), are used for the construction of a wide variety of structures, from industrial fencing and light-duty structures such as carports or recreational equipment, to buildings, towers, and trusses of all types. Such construction tubing, commonly called structural tubing or mechanical tubing (depending on the standards to which they comply), is also used for supports of all types, including for signs, solar panels, and solar racking. Use of construction tubing for any structure often requires connection of the individual construction tubing segments to each other, including where they are connected in a coaxial, in-line manner. Such connections are typically made by welding, which is time-consuming, and requires skilled welders to be available at the jobsite. Gusseted and bolted connections are also used; however, such connections still require welding of the gussets to the construction tubing at a fabrication facility, though the later field-assembly may be done with bolts. As many of the possible defects of a welded joint may not be visible to the naked eye, additional quality checks of welded joints, whether for gussets or for field welded connections, is often required. There is clearly an opportunity to improve the coaxial jointing of construction tubing by using a mechanical joint that does not require shop or field welding to complete the joint.